Sonic Mania Ordinal Scale
by Retro David
Summary: Spoilers for the SAO movie. A new Augmented Reality device known as the Augma gets released, and Sonic, Kirito, and their friends use it to fight in battles in the new AR game, Ordinal Scale. Then, the nightmare from the death game comes to reality as people lose their memories of SAO. Will Sonic and Kirito bring everyone's memories back?
1. The Augma

Flashback from Floor 22 of Old Aincrad at night...

Asuna: It's too bad you can't really see stars here in Aincrad. It's still a pretty nice view though. In the real world where I live, the night sky is too bright to see the stars.

Kirito: I didn't know you were a city girl.

Asuna: Don't tease me like that.

Kirito: You know, there's a pretty good stargazing spot in my hometown. As well as a small observatory. I bet that Sonic's home in South Island has a good spot too.

Asuna: Then let's head to the spot in your town someday.

Kirito: Yeah. Someday we will both go and see shooting stars.

Asuna: Of course, we'll have to survive and clear this game first.

Kirito: That's right. I'll even give you a present in the real world.

Kirito and Asuna both hold hands. In the present day real world, at Kazuto and Asuna's home, Asuna writes in her diary about the promise while Kazuto is sleeping. She takes a sip of her tea, and looks to Kazuto for a moment, smiling. She then gets out of her seat and looks out the window at the night sky, thinking of the shooting stars.

Asuna: It will happen very soon.

She looks at the date on her calendar of when they will both see the shooting stars with Yui and Strea. Meanwhile at the old Argus headquarters, the birthplace of Sword Art Online, a man heads inside to grab some data from the original SAO. On November 6th 2022, 10,000 players were trapped inside the death game, Sword Art Online, the VR game built only for the NerveGear. They have all realized that game over inside the game meant real life death. Besides the panic, many players picked up their swords and fought to clear the game, while others who suffer from fear, end up either staying on the sidelines, or end up killing themselves. There were also murderers known as PKers too. Then, two years later, on November 7th 2024, two heroes have cleared the death game, and set everyone free. Those two heroes were Sonic the Hedgehog, and Kirito. 4,000 people lost their lives in the end. The incident drew to a close with the death of Akihiko Kayaba. All of the 6,000 SAO survivors that were set free have returned to their normal lives in the real world. The complete SAO Incident report book has been released two years later. The man who shows up at Argus turns out to be an old SAO developer.

SAO Developer: Here we go.

He starts collecting data from old SAO. Months later, the Augma gets released, an Augmented Reality device that allows people to use their real life physical functions. Asuna, Rika, Keiko, and Ray play Pacman 2026 on the Augma. Sonic, Mighty, Yuuki, Kazuto, and Yui watch them. They clear the level.

Keiko: We did it!

Asuna: Well done Silica. Thanks for helping Liz. You too, Ray.

Ray: 100 points?! Cool!

Rika: We get free cake for winning! Man, that's awesome!

Kazuto: Aren't you guys playing games a little too much?

Sonic: Well look who's talking.

Rika: Besides, we get points from a lot of shops, so we might as well play anyway.

Asuna: Why can't you just admit you wanted to play with us?

Yui: Yeah! I already played with Mommy in Pacman a while ago!

Mighty: It's still pretty cool though. I mean, we get to watch TV wherever we go.

Rika: And it's even better than a smartphone.

Sonic: We can even tell that the weather report is good, which is exactly what a regular Samsung or IPhone would do.

Yuuki: Looks like you're really into it, right Liz?

Rika: I wouldn't go too far there, but the good thing is that they handed all of us SAO survivors in the school free Augma's.

Waiter: Sorry for the wait. Here is your reward for winning the game.

They hand Asuna, Rika, Keiko, and Ray their cakes.

Asuna, Rika, Keiko, and Ray: I want this one.

They all point at the cakes they chose, and Asuna hands them what they wanted.

Yui: Can I have some of yours, Mommy?

Asuna: Sure, Yui.

Ray: It even knows what kind we like too.

Rika: I think it was called Deep Learning, right?

Sonic: That would be called thoughtful, unlike a certain someone with black hair.

Kazuto: Well, the Augma can tell what's in that cake you're eating.

Rika gets a warning on her Augma saying that she might be consuming too many calories.

Rika: Oh.

A while later, after they eat, they head out into the mall. Rika runs ahead, and Keiko tries to catch her. While that's happening, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray look around, and Kazuto, Asuna, and Yui look at a TV monitor with the northern lights.

Ray: What else should we do?

Sonic: Don't know.

Asuna starts getting a message from Rika.

Rika's Message: How much until the goal?

Asuna's Message: About halfway there.

Rika's Message: You want to get a present for your husband and daughter, right?

Asuna's Message: Yeah. I'm still working on it.

They both send emoji faces, and Kazuto, Yuuki, and Yui appear in front of her.

Kazuto: Umm, Asuna?

Asuna: It's nothing. Hehe.

The entire group walks down through the mall.

Mighty: You guys sure are lucky to get free tickets to Yuna's live concert.

Rika: Yeah. They gave all of us survivors at our school tickets.

Yuuki: I'm lucky that I got one. Can't wait to see it.

Sonic: I heard she's got a pretty amazing AI.

Rika: Hey Silica, you're a pretty big Yuna fan, right?

Keiko: What? No! I'm not!

Rika: Really? Well, you and Suguha were both belting out Yuna's songs at karaoke the other day. Now do it! Share your voice with everyone!

Rika puts lays out an AR stage on Keiko. Keiko starts getting cringed up at the moment, but then she takes out her microphone and sings one of Yuna's songs. After that, everybody claps their hands, and she runs back to the group.

Yui: Wow!

Sonic: Nice one, Silica!

Yuuki: You were great! I loved it!

Keiko: Are you coming to Yuna's concert too, Kirito?

Kazuto: I don't know. I'm not so much of a big fan.

Yuuki: We should all go as a group and bring everyone.

Kazuto: If I'm up for it. I have to admit, this is a pretty neat device. I still think Full Dive is better. Especially after being totally immerse for a certain time.

Mighty: Do you really want to go back to Aincrad?

Keiko: Speaking of Aincrad, I wonder if those rumors were true.

Sonic: Rumors?

Keiko: There are bosses from Old Aincrad showing up in Ordinal Scale.

Rika: Oh, right.

Yuuki: That's pretty surprising.

Kazuto, Asuna, Sonic, and Mighty: Huh?!

Asuna: Are they promotion battles?

Yuuki: Not sure, but they keep their locations a secret until the last minute.

Rika: It's kind of hard to get their without a ride. Wonder how we're gonna get their.

Sonic: I can just already be there on time.

Kazuto gets a message from Ryoutarou.

Ryoutarou's Message: Let's do an OS battle together.

Kazuto: Oh crud.

Asuna, Yuuki, Rika, and Keiko: Kirito...

Yui: Can I join the fight with Mommy and Daddy?

Kazuto: Oh fine. I'll try it once and then I'll think about it again.

Yuuki: Count me in too.


	2. Ordinal Scale

Kazuto, Asuna, Yui, and Yuuki arrive at the spot where the next Ordinal Scale battle is supposed to be. Sonic, Mighty, and Ray are already there before them.

Sonic: You guys are right on time.

Yuuki: There sure is a big crowd here.

Asuna: I know. And the location was announced half an hour ago.

Kazuto: There must be that many more players, huh?

Ryoutarou and his friends from the Fuurinkazan guild arrive.

Ryoutarou: Yo, Kirito! I see you got Asuna, Yui, and Yuuki here. What's up Sonic?

Sonic: Hey Klein. What's up?

Asuna: Kirito wasn't too interested, but we had to drag him along.

Ryoutarou: Well everyone. Let's show them what we're made of.

Asuna: You want to fight too, right Yui?

Yui: Yeah!

Mighty: Guys! It's almost time!

Kazuto: Ok.

Everybody puts on their Augma's.

Everybody: Ordinal Scale, activate!

Everyone's attire, except for Sonic, Mighty, and Ray's changes to the OS clothing. As soon as the time goes up, the entire world changes into what looks to be a post-apocalyptic setting.

Ray: Woah!

Yuuki: This is amazing!

Yui: Look!

The OS boss appears before them. It turned out to be familiar to Kirito, Asuna, Sonic, Mighty, and Klein.

Sonic: Wait a minute, the rumors were true!

Asuna: That boss...

Kirito: That's the boss from Floor 10 of Aincrad, Kagachi the Samurai Lord.

Mighty: It looks just like how it used to be.

Yuuki: Too bad there's no sword skills.

Kirito: Even if the attack patterns are the same,

Suddenly, Yuna the AR idol appears behind the boss, onto a bridge.

Ray: Is that Yuna?

Klein: Yuna!

Yuna: Everybody ready?! It's time to battle! Let's start the music!

Player: Yuna's just started singing! It's a special stage with a bonus!

As Yuna starts singing, everybody gets a strength buff. The boss starts running up as the other players attack. The enemy starts slaying the players.

Sonic: Come on, Kirito! You'll love it!

Klein: You in or what?

Yuuki: I know I am!

Kirito takes a look at his sword. The enemy continues to attack. As soon as it attacks around him, everybody dodges.

Klein: Hey! There's a penalty when your HP hits zero you know!

Kirito: Yeah, I know!

Player: Man, guns didn't work after all?

The Fuurinkazan guild starts charging in at the boss.

Klein: The bonus is ours!

Everyone: Yeah!

Dynamm blocks the next attack the Samurai Lord throws, and then Klein and Dale lay a powerful attack. As soon as Issin blocks the next attack, Yuuki charges in and slashes it with her sword. Meanwhile, another player scans some of the people. The scan shows a match of Kirito, Asuna, Yui, Sonic, Mighty, Ray, Klein, and everyone in Fuurinkazan.

Player: 11 of them, huh? Including Sonic.

Sonic, Mighty, and Ray use their spindash on the enemy.

Klein: Nice one you three!

Sonic gives a thumbs up, and then Kirito, Asuna, and Yui dodge the next ranged attack.

Kirito: My body feels really heavy. This is not like the virtual world.

Klein: Kirito! It's targeting you now!

As the Samurai Lord charges at Kirito, he also does the same, but he trips on a tile, falling right in front of the boss. He quickly dodges the next attack and runs with Asuna and Yui.

Kirito: Man, it's really hard to move!

Asuna: You're just a little out of shape.

Kirito: Well, I'm just getting started.

Klein: What's he doing?

Player: This last attack is mine!

The player shoots his rocket launcher at the boss, but then it dodges and it's just about to hit Yuna.

Player: Oh no!

Suddenly, another player quickly jumps in and deflects the blast, and it hits the boss. The player shows as Eiji and is rank 2.

Asuna: Rank 2?

Mighty: He must be that much of a pro.

The boss then gets up and summons its second sword.

Eiji: Here comes it's ultimate attack. Follow me, tanks!

Eiji uses his reflexes to dodge the ranged slashes coming from the boss, and he lands a huge hit on him.

Sonic: Nice one!

Klein: We're going in!

Asuna: Let's go Yui!

Yui: Ok!

Yuuki: I'm coming in too!

With just one minute left, Asuna, Yui, Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Klein's guild continue attacking the boss so they can get the last attack bonus. The boss uses his two swords to unleash its ultimate attack.

Klein: Retreat!

As Klein and his guild falls back, Eiji, Yuuki, and Sonic use one more attack, and the monster gets worn down.

Asuna: Let's finish this, Yui!

Yui: Yeah!

Asuna and Yui quickly start running in.

Eiji: Switch.

Asuna: Hmm?

Asuna and Yui both finish the boss with one last blow. Kagachi the Samurai Lord disappears and everybody starts cheering.

Yuna: Congrats on beating the boss! I just boosted up your stats big time!

Asuna and Yui both sheathe their rapiers.

Yui: We did it Mommy!

Asuna: Yeah. That was fun.

Yuna: Now I'm going to reward the player who did the most tonight.

Yuna flies down to Asuna and then gives her a kiss. Everybody then gasps at the moment.

Mighty: What the heck...

Ray: Just happened?

Yuuki: What am I even looking at?

Yuna: You're today's MVP! Congratulations!

Asuna gets 10,000 points, and Yuna vanishes as the field turns back into the real world.

Kirito: Great job you two.

Yui: Thanks!

Asuna: I'll make something sweet when we get back.

Yui: Yay!

Sonic: I will never forget this moment.

Ray: Me neither. Yuna has turned.

A minute later, they all relax somewhere, and looking at the points they got.

Yuuki: Man, look at all of the points I got from that one boss battle!

Klein: If everyone finds out about the SAO bosses, it's gonna be chaotic.

Mighty: I know.

Kirito: That rank 2 player seems interesting. Eiji, right?

Sonic: You were hardly in it, Kirito.

Kirito: I'm not used to this you know. I'll leave the raids to you guys.

Klein: Haha! Hey, you three get home safe, alright? Get Yuuki home safe to.

Kirito: Yeah, I know.

Klein: And you both call me if he takes you to any weird places, ok?

Asuna: Ok then.

Yuuki: Fine with me.

Everybody except Kirito starts laughing.

Sonic: Well, we gotta get going. See you guys later.

Klein: Yeah, see ya!

Yui: Bye!

Everybody starts going their separate ways. As Dale walks down a street, an arrow appears, and he finds an item lying around in a certain spot in a parking lot.

Dale: An item in a place like this?

Suddenly, Eiji appears behind him as soon as he gets the item.

Dale: You're that guy from the battle a little while ago.

Eiji takes out his sword.

Dale: You wanna fight? Well, don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're number 2.

Eiji: Hahahahaha!


	3. Eiji and Yuna

Sonic, Kirito, and the others all meet up at the cabin in Floor 22 of New Aincrad in ALO on Friday night.

Klein: Man, that boss might be the same as it was back in Floor 10 of Old Aincrad, but just fighting with our real bodies made my back feel sore.

Tails: It stinks that I couldn't join you guys.

Sonic: Next time we do an OS battle, I'll be sure to bring you along, Tails.

Tails: Really? Thanks Sonic.

Agil: I'm surprised that only a small party beat it.

Kirito: Well, we already fought it once before.

Mighty: The other players were more inexperienced in group battles.

Kirito: So it was basically an uphill fight.

Ray: Me, Mighty, Sonic, and Yuuki were doing alright.

Yuuki: Yeah, but it was kind of tiring. It stinks that we can't use sword skills.

Sonic: However, a certain someone was slacking and nearly got wiped out.

He looks at Kirito.

Kirito: I'm not used to AR battles you know. By the way, that Yuna that showed up gave us a special buff with her music, and in the end, as a reward...

Leafa: Wait! You mean you guys fought a boss battle with Yuna?!

Silica: Really?!

Leafa and Silica run up to Kirito.

Kirito: Yeah, it's true.

Klein: I'm real glad I got to see her sing. Too bad I don't have my name put in one of Yuna's concert tickets.

Agil: I actually scored a pair of tickets during the OS registration campaign.

Sinon: So did I...

Rain: Yeah, I scored three.

Tails: Same here.

Leafa and Silica: What?!

Klein: Man, really?!

Klein grabs Agil's arm, begging for a ticket.

Agil: Ok fine. I'll give you one of mine.

Sinon: I'll give you one too, Leafa.

Leafa starts hugging Sinon, and Klein hugs Agil.

Leafa: Thanks so much Sinon! Oh wait. I have a kendo tournament out of town next week.

Rain: I'll give one of my tickets to Seven and Snow.

Snow: Thank you so much, Rain.

Tails: And I'll give one to Sonic, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray.

Mighty: Awesome! Thanks Tails.

Sonic: Yeah, you're the best.

A minute later, Silica feeds Pina, and Asuna starts stroking Yui's cat ears.

Silica: Isn't it kind of weird that old SAO bosses are showing up in Ordinal Scale?

Knuckles: Isn't it just some tie in campaign?

Tails: There's no way that's possible. Argus, the company that ran SAO is gone.

Seven: But weren't other players aware of the old SAO bosses in the event battles?

Yuuki: It didn't look like it.

Sonic: Only we were familiar with the attack patterns.

Asuna: What do you think, Kirito?

Kirito: If the old SAO bosses keep showing up, more and more players are sure to catch on. You even get lots of points if you beat them.

Snow: Wait, your life isn't at risk just like with the NerveGear, right?

Kirito: I don't know.

Tails: Well, I'll try to look into the SAO bosses in the meantime.

Silica: Oh, can I join in the event battles if Yuna is there?!

Leafa: I want to join too!

Seven: If only they would schedule these events at earlier times.

Klein: For you ladies who would like to go, us guys in Fuurinkazan would love to bring you there.

Lisbeth: That would just worry me more.

Everybody starts laughing.

Klein: Oh for crying out loud!

Knuckles: Sorry man. Had to happen.

Meanwhile, in another place looking just like in Aincrad, Yuna and Eiji hang out. Yuna holds up a gold object that Eiji gives her, wondering what it is?

Eiji: What's wrong, Yuna?

Yuna: What is this?

Eiji: It's proof that people love your singing.

Yuna: Oh, it is?

Eiji: We'll get even more soon. By taking revenge on every last one of them.

He opens up the Complete SAO Incident Report book and looks at the Fuurinkazan guild listed in.


	4. SAO Bosses

In the real world, Sonic and Tails get some dinner to eat.

Sonic: Man, AR sure is popular, huh?

Tails: You said it. The next ALO quest has been postponed too because of the lack of players. Over the last week there's only been 30% of people logging in.

Sonic: Well that's a shame. Probably because of Ordinal Scale. Who knows? Maybe they'll come back.

Tails: Yeah.

Tails gets a message from Ryoutarou.

Tails: The next OS battle is gonna be held near Kirito and Asuna's place.

Sonic: Well Tails? You in?

Tails: Yeah! I'm always in!

Sonic: Then let's do this!

Tails: Yeah!

Sonic and Tails head over to the place where the next boss is supposed to be. They meet with Ryoutarou and his guild, with Dale gone. Asuna, Yui, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray meet there as well.

Ryoutarou: Hey you guys.

Sonic: What's up?

Asuna: Hi everyone.

Knuckles: So, guess your husband didn't wanna come?

Asuna: Nope. He's not into VR.

Yuuki shows up.

Yuuki: Hey guys. Just got Asuna's text about the next boss.

Mighty: You came too, Yuuki?

Yuuki: You know I'm in for this.

Tails: Yeah. This is gonna be my first OS battle. I can't wait. By the way Klein, are one of yours coming?

Ryoutarou: Apparently, we can't get a hold of Dale. We'll jump in once he arrives.

Asuna: We're taking all of your points if you guys are really late.

Sonic: Yeah. So, better hurry.

Ryoutarou: That's cold, man.

Ray: See you guys inside.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, Asuna, Yui, and Yuuki head into the field and put on their Augma's. The entire world changes into the battlefield, and the boss from Old Aincrad called The Storm Griffin appears. Yuna then appears.

Yuna: Get ready to fight everyone! Let's start the music!

The music begins and Yuna starts singing and buffs everyone.

Sonic: Time to rock and roll, guys!

Tails: Alright!

Everybody starts attacking.

Klein: Yuna's here!

Kunimittz: Dale's still not responding.

Klein: We better get in their now before...

? Why don't you come here?

The Fuurinkazan guild turns around and another boss from Aincrad appears.

Klein: Another one?

They all attack the boss. Meanwhile, Sonic and the others continue attacking the other one while Yuna sings.

Yuuki: A new song! Cool!

Yui: Let's go!

Asuna: Ok.

Asuna, Yui, and Yuuki continue attacking the Storm Griffin. Meanwhile, Eiji is watching the fight with Fuurinkazan.

Eiji: Just as I expected. Now I see why they are part of the assault team. Right now, I'm gonna show them the difference between VR and AR.

Eiji jumps from the bridge and quickly runs to Dynamm and punches him really hard.

Dynamm: What the...!

Eiji: There's no pain like this in VR, right?

Eiji knocks out the other three.

Klein: What do you think you're doing?! You son of a gun!

Klein takes off his Augma and Eiji dodges the punches he throws at him.

Eiji: Now, chill out man.

Eiji's Augma scans the direction of where Klein's punches are going.

Klein: You little punk!

Eiji grabs Klein.

Eiji: Let's have some fun, shall we?

A purple object on Eiji's back glows bright, and he breaks Klein's arm.

Klein: AAAGGH!

He tosses Klein on the ground, and he puts his Augma on.

Eiji: Don't forget about this.

Eiji grabs Klein from his back collar.

Eiji: Now open your eyes. Hahaha.

Klein opens his eyes, and then, the boss comes right at Klein with magma pouring down on him. Then, some waves appear on Klein's HUD, and a yellow light on his Augma glows. Mighty and Knuckles arrive on the scene.

Mighty: Klein! What's going on?!

They were too late to see Eiji. Meanwhile, the Storm Griffin continues attacking the others, and gets ready for a wide-range attack.

Asuna: Everyone! A wide-range attack is coming! Tanks! Draw its attention!

Tanks: Got it!

Asuna and Yui then run up to the gunners.

Asuna: It's going to use its ultimate move soon! Aim for its wings when it hovers!

Gunner: Ok.

Asuna: As soon as it gets down, let's finish it!

Everyone: Ok!

Sonic: She's really good at leading.

As soon as the enemy uses its ultimate attack that the tanks block, the gunners shoot it down.

Yuuki: Now's the chance!

Everyone: Right!

Everybody charges in to attack, and then the boss starts running, and attacking the other players. Sonic, Tails, Yui, and Asuna finish it off. Asuna gets the last attack bonus. The boss disappears and everybody starts cheering. The battlefield changes back to the real world. Some players walk up to Asuna.

Player 1: That was amazing.

Player 2: Did you have experience from other games?

Asuna: Thanks everyone.

Sonic: Nice job, Asuna.

Player 3: Is that Sonic?! What are you doing here?!

Sonic: Hah! Just thought I could use some exercise.

Yuna appears.

Yuna: You've won again. Congratulations Asuna.

Asuna: Ahh!

Asuna quickly goes far back.

Yuna: Oh well.

Asuna gets awarded with 10,000 points.

Yuna: See you later, Asuna.

Yuna disappears.

Sonic: I will never forget that moment from before.

Tails: What moment?

Sonic: The moment when Yuna kissed Asuna in the last fight.

Tails: Woah.

Eiji watches from somewhere.

Eiji: Asuna the Lightning Flash, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, and Ray the Flying Squirrel. Ordinal Scale is a true realistic MMO game where players are free from the fear of death. That's where I'll demonstrate my true power.

Sonic, Tails, and Ray start heading out.

Ray: Hey, where are Mighty and Knuckles? They left when we were nearly finished.

Sonic: Don't know. In fact, where's Klein and his guild?

Mighty and Knuckles run behind them as an ambulance passes by.

Mighty: Guys!

Tails: Where have you two been?

Knuckles: Klein and his guild just got injured during a battle with another boss.

Sonic: What happened?

Knuckles: It looked like they were beaten up by somebody.

Ray: Do you know who did this?

Mighty: No. When we got there, the guy who did it wasn't there.

Tails: Are they going to be ok?

Mighty: They should be. First, Dale goes missing, and now the others get injured? What's going on?

Sonic: I got a hunch that whoever beat them up must be an OS player.

Tails: Maybe.

MMO Stream comes on.

Host: Today we are going to talk about the AR favorite game, Ordinal Scale. We are hearing that bosses from Sword Art Online's Old Aincrad are appearing in event battles.

Co-Host: They say that you can get a ton of points from the boss raids. Also, the odds of Yuna doing a live performance are extremely high! Oh, what I wouldn't give to rank up and earn enough to cover my internet fees!

Host: Now, now. Also, because of last months release of The Complete SAO Incident Records, it seems like people would want to go back to Sword Art Online which is now shut down.

Co-Host: So I guess people are wanting to jump into the bandwagon after the fact.

Host: Which is why, along the increase of Augma users, there was a downturn to logins for mainstream VR games like Alfheim Online, and Gun Gale Online.

Co-Host: Is everyone bored of VR?

Host: Not sure, but we have some of the shows previous guests live now.

They first go to General Eugene of the Salamanders.

Eugene: I wouldn't worry too much about there being less players. Besides, there's more hunting now, and less competition.

Alicia: I can compete with you.

Then, they go to Siune and Jun of the Sleeping Knights.

Siune: I'm actually worried about our friends. I wonder if they will come back.

Then, they go to Sakuya of the Sylphs.

Sakuya: I'm not entirely worried about the matter. Less players would mean less people to deal with. Which would mean more relax time for me.

Then, they go to Dyne in GGO.

Dyne: Fukaziroh! Sinon! Where are you two?! I have some cool new weapons for you both to try out! Please, come back!

Recon tries pushing Dyne out of the way.

Recon: Leafa!

Then an apology message comes up, and they go back to the current stream.

Host: Last but not least, we have a special guest here on our live show. Enjoy!

Yuna appears on camera.

Yuna: Hi everyone! Just four more days left until my first live arena show! Hope you'll all look forward to it!

Yuna sends out a kiss to her fans as they all cheer behind the TV.

Meanwhile, at an office, a mysterious person heads onto a computer and loads up an AI program for Yuna.


	5. AR Ghost

The next day, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Yui and Kazuto head to the place where they, Mighty, Ray, Asuna, and Yuuki fought the boss the night before.

Yui: Why are we here, Daddy?

Kazuto: Don't know, really. This is where you guys fought the boss last night, right?

Sonic: Yeah. Can't believe some punk beat up Klein and his guild members.

Kazuto: Mighty told me what happened. You guys couldn't find who did it, right?

Knuckles: No. We were too late to see him or her when we arrived.

Kazuto: I see.

Tails: Say Kirito, how about you train to fight in OS right now? You should really exercise more, especially if you want to keep your family from danger.

Kazuto: You're right.

Kazuto puts on his Augma.

Kazuto: Ordinal Scale, activate.

His avatar changes into his OS uniform. He starts swinging his sword around.

Kirito: This feels really off. It's very different from VR.

Sonic: Practice makes perfect, Kirito.

Kirito: Right.

Kirito swings his sword around a little bit.

Kirito: You know...

A girl in white suddenly appears behind Kirito, and he jumps back. The girl falls on the ground.

Kirito: Oh, sorry. Are you alright?

Kirito grabs the girls hand, but it turns out that his hand went through hers.

Kirito: What the...

Sonic: What just happened?

Yui: Is that a ghost?

The girl gets up.

Kirito: Who are you?

The girl points to a certain direction and speaks in some words that make no sense. She then disappears. Everybody takes off their Augma's for a moment.

Knuckles: Was that an NPC?

Tails: I don't think so.

Kirito: What if it's an AR ghost?

Tails: Well, uh...

Sonic: It looked like she was saying something.

Kirito: Yeah. By the way her lips were moving, it seemed like she was saying look forth.

Asuna shows up and taps behind Kirito. He quickly looks behind, all startled.

Asuna: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.

Yui: Wow! You look so pretty, Mommy!

Asuna: Thank you, Yui. Hehe.

They all go and get lunch. Tails looks up some info about that AI.

Asuna: Sorry we didn't take you to the event last night.

Kazuto: It's ok. By the way, in the first OS battle, did you mention there being other SAO survivors besides us?

Asuna: Yes. It was that rank 2 guy.

Sonic: You mean Eiji?

Asuna: Yes. I believe he was a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath. But he's completely different than he was back in SAO.

Knuckles: Really?

Asuna: Back in SAO, he went by the name of Nautilus, and he was diligent and had potential, but he never overcame his fear of death, and so he never took part in any boss raids.

Kazuto: So his play style is different now. The way he moved seemed strange. Have you talked to him yet?

Asuna: No. I'm not sure if he would be happy to see me here IRL. However, I'm a little bit concerned since he was a fellow guild member.

Kazuto: Says the former vice commander.

Asuna: Stop it.

Sonic: By the way, have you heard rumors about ghosts appearing in this park?

Asuna: Don't ask me that! I don't like ghost stories!

Sonic: Ok.

Tails: Hey guys. I just found something out.

Everybody meets up in ALO.

Tails: Take a look at this.

He shows a map of where some of the events in OS were at.

Tails: So, the boss monsters in OS have appeared every night at 9. Right here is where Sonic, Mighty, Ray, Kirito, Asuna, Yui, Yuuki, and Klein's guild fought Kagachi the Samurai Lord two days ago. And right here is where we, except Kirito fought last night. Here's where the other monsters showed up. I'm pulling up a map of Old Aincrad.

He pulls up the locations of the other SAO bosses that were defeated in the event battles.

Tails: So, the places where the monsters spawn overlap with the dungeons of Old Aincrad. Translation, they are the closest parks and plazas to the coordinates that overlap with the dungeon.

Sonic: Do you know where the next boss is gonna be?

Tails: I don't know, but I think it's going to be at the Yebisu Garden Place in Shibuya at 9.

Silica: Then if we know where it's going to be, I want to join too.

Rain: Yeah, me too.

Seven: I'm joining as well.

Snow: So am I.

Strea: Me too!

Yuuki: Same here!

Mighty: You guys sure you're ok? It's at night you know.

Lisbeth: It's fine as long as I'm with you guys. Funny, if this was VR, our parents would complain.

Sinon: I can't go since I'll be at work.

Ray: What about you, Kirito?

Kirito: No thanks.

Strea: Aww, are you really bad at AR battles?

Kirito: A little bit.

Sonic: Oh well. Your loss.

Lisbeth: Asuna, Silica, let's show Yuna our veteran play!

Asuna and Silica: Yes!

Kirito: By the way, did you guys hear about what happened to Klein?

Sinon: What happened?

Knuckles: He got injured during the event battle we went to last night. So are his guild members.

Silica: Are they ok?

Mighty: It looked like they were beaten up by somebody. Klein's arm is broken right now, but he should be fine.

Asuna: No wonder why we didn't see him in battle yesterday. They said they were waiting on another Fuurinkazan member.

Sonic: First Dale goes missing, and now this.

Tails: When it comes to AR battles, it can be a pain to have to physically go to the actual venue.

Yui: Oh, we should also pick a time to when we can see the stars!

Everybody looks to Yui for a moment.

Kirito: Umm Yui, that's a family event.

Yui: Oh, ok.

Yuuki: How about we pick our own time to when we can go to the boss raid?

Sonic: Good idea.

Kirito: Hey Tails, can you send me the boss raids location later?

Tails: Sure thing.

Back in the real world, Kazuto, Asuna, and Yui have lunch together.

Asuna: I just can't wait to see the meteor shower.

Yui: Yeah. I really want to see shooting stars and make a wish!

Kazuto: I have the date planned. It's going to be a wonderful time.

Meanwhile, Sonic runs around town, and suddenly gets hugged by Amy.

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: Oh great.

Amy: I've seen you in those boss raids in Ordinal Scale! You were so cool!

Sonic: That's good, Amy. But I have plans right now to go to another event battle tonight with friends.

Amy: Can I please come with you? Please?!

Sonic: Oh alright. Fine.

Amy: Yay!

Sonic: I'm so gonna regret this.


	6. Loss of Memories

In another location, Eiji crosses out the Fuurinkazan guild from his copy of the Complete SAO Incident Report.

Eiji: The leader of Fuurinkazan, Klein.

Yuna appears with a jar with those gold from her fans.

Yuna: We got so much yesterday, didn't we?

Eiji: Sure seems like it. The main dish still hasn't come yet.

Yuna: Oh yeah. Hmm?

Yuna takes a look at Eiji's book.

Eiji: Are you interested in this?

Yuna: All I see is text.

Eiji: It's like a journal of my memories.

Yuna: This one says, if he draws his second sword, there will be no one left standing. Can you read it to me, Eiji? It's so cool!

Eiji: Sure. If he draws his second sword, no one will be left standing. Says the Black Swordsman.

Yuna: What about this one?

She points at Sonic's quote.

Eiji: Just call me Sonic. If you have time to worry, then run. Says Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Kazuto head over to Shibuya. There's still a lot of time before the event, so they go off exploring. Kazuto gets a free drink coupon from a vending machine, so he puts on his Augma and gets it.

Kazuto: You guys want one?

They all shake their heads. After Kazuto gets his drink, the girl from the day before appears, and he looks.

Kazuto: What the...

Sonic: What's wrong?

Sonic and the others put on their Augma's and they see the girl from yesterday.

Tails: You again?

Amy: Who is that?

Kazuto: I don't know.

Strange Girl: Have you all been looking for me?

Knuckles: Well, she doesn't look like a ghost.

The AR girl starts walking away.

Sonic: Hold on! Are you trying to point us to somewhere?

The girl points in some direction and then disappears.

Kazuto: Wait!

Knuckles: Just who on earth is that girl?

Amy: And what is she trying to look for?

Sonic: I have a feeling that something strange is happening in the OS event battles.

Tails: Me too.

Kazuto starts texting Kikuoka.

Kazuto's Text: Hi, it's Kazuto. I need to ask you something. Something has been bothering me about the recent OS event battles. I'm just calling in favors you owe me.

Sonic: You texting Kikuoka?

Kazuto: Yeah.

At the place where the next event battle is, Asuna, Yui, Silica, Lisbeth, Yuuki, Strea, Rain, Snow, Seven, Mighty, and Ray prepare for the battle.

Asuna: So what do you guys think of Yuna? Can she be an AI, or a real human?

Silica: I don't even think she's real.

Mighty: She seemed like more than just an AI, though. Especially with her music.

Lisbeth: Yeah. That voice she has isn't something a real human can give out.

Silica elbows Lisbeth.

Silica: Is my voice not like that?

Lisbeth: Hey, I'm not going that far.

Silica: That's it! I'm never going with you to karaoke again!

Lisbeth: Ok I'm sorry!

Yuuki: The battle's about to start!

The mall changes into the battle dungeon, and the boss monster which looks like a giant crab appears. Then, Yuna appears in a high place.

Yuna: Everyone ready?! It's time to battle, so let's start the music!

Yuna's little flying friend buffs everyone up.

Yuuki, Silica, Strea, and Seven: YUNA!

Rain: We're lucky.

Yuuki: Three times in a row! Awesome!

Lisbeth: Everyone ready to rack up some points?

Everyone: Yeah!

Mighty: Wait! Where are Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles?

Asuna: I'm not sure, but the battle's already started. Let's go!

Lisbeth blocks the crabs fast claws with her shield while Silica hides behind her., and Mighty blocks with his shell.

Mighty: Oh snap! This is insane!

Lisbeth: Where the heck are the tanks?!

Asuna and Yui send the enemy flying back with their rapiers.

Asuna: Just like we planned.

Yui: Yay!

Lisbeth: Do you realize how hard this spot is?!

Snow: Nice job.

Asuna: Thanks.

The giant crab gets back up.

Rain: Here it comes!

Yuuki: Let's get him!

Everybody except Asuna and Mighty go after the crab. They both see Eiji. Meanwhile, Kazuto, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy arrive at the spot the event boss has appeared in.

Everyone: Ordinal Scale, activate!

Knuckles: What's wrong?

Kirito: Shhh. That girl up there, Yuna. She looks just like that AR girl that's been following us around.

Tails: Woah. You're right.

Amy: Yuna!

Sonic: Shhh!

Asuna, Yui, and Mighty both talk to Eiji.

Mighty: Hey there number 2. What's up?

Asuna: Aren't you Nautilus from the Knights of the Blood Oath?

Eiji: Nautilus is the other me. I go by Eiji now.

Mighty: You're really attached to this game, huh?

Eiji: I'm not who I was before, though. You actually seem more mellow now yourself. As for you, Mighty. Well, you're pretty much the same.

Asuna: Oh. Really?

Eiji: Yes.

Mighty: Cool. I always rely on my strength.

Eiji: As expected.

They all look up at Yuna, singing.

Asuna: Wait a minute. That girl...

Rain, Snow, Ray, and Lisbeth hit the enemy back.

Lisbeth: Alright!

Ray: Hey Mighty! Asuna! What are you guys doing?! We're all about to attack all at once!

Eiji: It's almost time.

Yui: For what?

Yuna starts singing another song and another enemy appears.

Yuuki: Another one?

The DBA that appears seems to be Pina.

Silica: Pina!

Silica starts running up to the little dragon.

Ray: What's Pina doing here?

Silica: Are you ready to fight?

The little dragon jumps back.

Silica: What?

Then, Pina grows into a giant dragon.

Strea: What's going on?

Rain: What on earth?!

Silica gets out of the way of the dragons attacks.

Lisbeth: Over here!

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Kirito arrive.

Sonic: Two bosses?!

Tails: That dragon is Dorcel the Chaos Drake! That's the boss from the 91st floor!

Kirito: 91st floor?!

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles jump in.

Sonic: Hey guys!

Mighty: Where were you?!

Silica continues running away from the dragon.

Silica: No! Why are you coming after me?!

Ray: That's not Pina!

Silica bumps into Eiji.

Silica: Oh, I'm sorry!

Eiji pushes her to the floor.

Silica: What?!

Kirito: Silica!

Asuna: Silica!

Asuna covers Silica as Dorcel attacks. As soon as her health goes down to zero, she looks up, and gets a flashback from when she was slain by Heathcliff.

Eiji: Haha!

Asuna's Augma starts scanning her brain, and then a yellow light appears on it, and it quickly comes out and gets to a drone. She passes out for a moment.

Yui: Mommy!

Yui runs to Asuna.

Silica: Asuna! Get up, please!

Kirito: Asuna! Are you alright?!

Asuna opens her eyes as tears come out of her.

Kirito looks to Eiji all angry.

Kirito: You! What did you just do?!

Eiji quickly points his sword at Kirito.

Eiji: Is that all that VR's greatest swordsman can do in AR?

Kirito: What was that?!

Eiji jumps back as soon as Kirito was trying to punch him. Then Sonic uses his spindash at Eiji, knocking him on the ground. Knuckles grabs him.

Knuckles: What did you do?!

Strea: Hey! What was that for?!

Lisbeth: You jerk! You can't just push people around like that! Are you alright, Asuna?

Rain: What happened?

The dragon shoots a bunch of fireballs, and Eiji breaks free from Knuckles' grasp, and gets lost in the fire. The time ends.

Yuna: Times up!

The two boss monsters disappear. When the dragon flies away, all of the players go after it.

Seven: Hey! What about Asuna?!

Everybody goes up to Asuna.

Ray: Are you ok?

Yuna appears from above, and walks up to Asuna.

Yuna: You did great out there. I know you can do great next time.

She winks and then disappears.

Lisbeth: That number 2 guy. What's his problem?

Strea: He's a real jerk.

Sonic: I'm guessing it was him who broke Klein's arm. What was that yellow light that came out of Asuna?

Tails: I don't know.

Yui starts hugging her mother.

Asuna: It's ok. I'm fine, Yui.

Kirito: Let me help you up.

Asuna takes Kirito's hand. While that's happening, the AR girl from before watches them and feels bad for what happened.

Knuckles: That Eiji is going to have one big beating soon enough.

Amy: Yeah. He's a real jerk.

Yuuki: I'm gonna make sure he gets one beating.

Kirito: Let's just go home.

Kazuto, Asuna, and Yui head home together.

Asuna: Kazuto? Do you remember where we first met?

Kazuto: I do. It was at a boss raid meeting in the first floor of Aincrad.

Asuna: And you asked me to join your party, right?

Kazuto: Yeah. Because I had to.

A while later, Kazuto and Asuna go to sleep together. Asuna starts having a dream from Floor 22 of Aincrad.

Asuna: Kirito! Don't go to far on your own!

Then, the floating castle of Aincrad starts coming apart. She starts running after Kirito.

Asuna: Kirito! Wait!

He looks at her.

Kirito: Who are you?

Asuna: What?

Eiji: Hahaha.

Asuna quickly wakes up from her dream, at 2:30 in the morning. She can't remember anything that happened in SAO.

Asuna: No way. Why?

Kazuto: Asuna? Are you alright, Honey? It's really early.

Asuna: I'm sorry. Listen, me and you need to talk.

They both log into ALO, inside their house on Floor 22.

Kirito: What's the matter?

Asuna: How long have we lived in this house?

Kirito: I would say it's been two and a half years since we first bought it back in SAO.

Asuna: I see. It seems that I can't remember.

Kirito: Remember what?

Asuna: I can't remember anything that happened back in Aincrad. About how we met and fought together, and when we adopted Yui, and not even when we first got this house and lived here together.

Kirito: What are you talking about? You're joking, right?

Asuna: I'm not. As time goes by, I keep on losing my memories of SAO. There's nothing left now.

Her husbands eyes widen.

Kirito: No way.


	7. LLENN, Fukaziroh, and Pitohui

The next day, at the Yokohama North General Hospital, Asuna was placed in a Medicuboid and the doctors analyze what happened to Asuna.

Sonic: Asuna lost her memories of SAO?

Tails: But how? You don't think it was the Augma, do you?

Kazuto: I have a feeling it was.

After analyzing what happened, the doctor explains what happened.

Doctor: I will need to go through the data so that I can know the details, but it seems that Asuna's brain shows signs of having its memory scanned in certain parts.

Kazuto: Memory scanned? Could it have only read her memories of SAO? But how?

Doctor: It's possible that she could be reliving her memories from SAO, and the single neurons as the key to those memories were noticed, and so the images could have been forcibly scanned with focused electromagnetic pulses. There were multiple similar multiple reports in the past few days.

Tails: There's no doubt about it. It has to have been the Augma that's doing this.

Sonic: Are you sure about this?

Doctor: It's not confirmed yet.

Kazuto: Will she be alright?

Doctor: There's no sign of organic anomalies in the brain at this time. Most likely, her ability to recall those memories were impaired when the electromagnetic pulses degenerated her spine. So I can't really tell without further observation if the symptoms will worsen.

Tails: Do you mean that she might lose even more memory than the already has?

Kazuto and Asuna's eyes widen. A while later, they head back down to the main lobby to meet with Yuuki and Yui.

Yuuki: Are you alright, Asuna?

Asuna: I'm fine. I'm really sorry everyone.

Sonic: Hey, it's fine. It's probably not gonna last very long.

Kazuto: Yeah. It will come back to you soon.

Asuna starts raising her hand forward. She then shakes a little bit, and she collapses on the floor.

Sonic, Tails, Kazuto and Yuuki: ASUNA!

Yui: Mommy!

Later on, Kazuto, Asuna, and Yui log into ALO, and they show her around the first floor of Aincrad, and they head back up to Floor 22. They eat some lunch together.

Kirito: Well?

Asuna: I'm sorry, I can't remember. But I do remember buying this house in ALO. That's all I know.

Asuna starts getting a headache.

Yui: Mommy?

Asuna starts hugging her daughter.

Asuna: I'm sorry Yui. These are precious memories, I know.

Yui: I'm scared.

Asuna: It's ok. Mommy will be fine, right Kirito?

Kirito: Yeah. I'm sure Tails will find out something about OS that will help you get your memories back.

Asuna: Yeah. Even though I can't remember, it's true that we all live her together.

Kirito: Yes, it is.

At sunset...

Kirito: You want me to make some tea?

Asuna: No thanks. I'll do it.

Asuna grabs the plate and she heads back inside. Kirito and Yui wait for a little while. When, Kirito stands up, he hears the sound of glass breaking, and he slightly opens the door and see's Asuna breaking down and crying.

Yui: What's happening to Mommy?

Kirito: It's ok Yui. Nothing's wrong. Everthing's fine.

He closes the door.

Kirito: I swear, I will find a way to fix this, somehow.

Meanwhile, in another place, Eiji takes a sip of his soda.

Eiji: The Lightning Flash and Black Swordsman don't stand a chance now. And I'm just as powerful as Sonic now. It's all thanks to Ordinal Scale. He gets a flashback from SAO, as Nautilus. He was too afraid to join a boss raid with the Knights of the Blood Oath, and then soon, a girl with brown hair, and wearing white and blue reaches her hand for him. He takes it.

Eiji: Soon, I can bring her the promise that I gave to her.

Then, Eiji gets a call from his Augma, and the whole world changes into a computer room.

Eiji: Hello?

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, and Kazuto visit Ryoutarou in the hospital.

Mighty: You doing ok, Klein?

Ryoutarou: Yeah, just fine. Sorry for worrying you guys.

Kazuto: Klein, do you remember anything that happened back in Aincrad?

Ryoutarou: No, not a thing. Whenever I try to remember, my head gets in a haze, but all I know that it wasn't very good. So I said if that's how it is, then so be it.

Sonic: On the night when you broke your arm, did you happen to run into that rank 2 player?

Ryoutarou: Yeah, he knocked my whole guild out.

Knuckles: Well that punk pushed Silica on the ground in the last battle we had, and Asuna saved her, and then she lost her memories of SAO.

Ryoutarou: I swear, that punk is gonna regret it.

At night, Kazuto takes his Augma and makes a post on the OS forums.

Kazuto's Post: Warning about old SAO bosses. It's possible that your memory might be taken away if you fight them in OS. Two of my friends are suffering from this. Everyone, do not fight the old SAO bosses, it's dangerous.

Unfortunately, nobody is believing what Kazuto is saying.

Kazuto: Darn it. Wait, search Ordinal Scale rankings.

The rankings show up, and he finds rank 2, Eiji. At the time of the next event battle, Kazuto, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray show up. They all try to look for Eiji.

Ray: Where could Eiji be?

Sonic: Who knows? Wait a minute...

They look and see what looks to be Eiji. Kazuto rushes toward him.

Kazuto: Hey!

The guy looks back and it turns out it wasn't him.

Kazuto: Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else.

Player: Let's go.

They walk away.

Knuckles: Not him. Maybe he's hiding?

They continue searching. Flashback from the doctors...

Doctor: I'm not sure if this was an accident, or done intentionally, but if it's the latter, then the same thing might continue to happen.

Sonic: Does that mean that other SAO survivors playing OS might have the same problems like Asuna?

Doctor: Yes.

Kazuto: If we get taken out, we'll lose our memories of SAO. But if we do, will I still be with Asuna and Yui like always?

Back in the time of the event. Yuuki shows up.

Yuuki: Any luck guys?

Sonic: Nope.

Tails: Well, we'll just have to keep fighting.

?: Well, you guys sure aren't slacking.

Shino shows up, along with three other girls.

Mighty: It's Sinon.

Ray: Who are those three? Wait, is that Elsa Kanzaki?

Elsa: Yeah. It's me.

Shino: These are just some friends from GGO. That's LLENN, AKA Karen Kohiruimaki, that's Fukaziroh, AKA, Miyu Shinohara, and of course, Pitohui, AKA, Elsa Kanzaki.

Tails: Pitohui? Isn't that the name of an evil bird?

Karen: You have no idea how she fights.

Miyu: You should see mine and LLENN's avatar. We are tiny.

Miyu shows a picture of them.

Yuuki: Wow! That's so cute!

Sonic: You two look kind of bigger than Yui though.

Miyu: Also, let me say one thing. I can't believe that we are actually meeting you, Sonic.

Sonic: I can't believe it either. Hah. Anyway, what are you guys doing here?

Shino: Kirito told everyone that it's too risky to fight the bosses, and yet you guys continue to do it.

Kazuto: It really is dangerous though. If your HP goes down to zero, you'll just be like Asuna and Klein.

Tails: No she won't. She was never an SAO player.

Yuuki: Neither was I.

Karen: Me neither.

Miyu: Same here.

Elsa: I wish I did play it.

Karen: Pito, just stop.

Mighty: The fight's about to begin.

Kazuto: Here goes.

Everyone: Ordinal Scale, activate!

Kirito, Yuuki, Sinon, LLENN, Pitohui, and Fukaziroh change into their OS avatars. The boss appears before them.

Kirito: That's the boss from Floor 18. Dire Tusk! I thought today was supposed to be the boss from Floor 13.

Tails: There are ten monsters appearing around multiple locations around the city today.

Sinon: Now that's what I call splurging.

LLENN: You got a point there.

Sonic: Too bad for this guy, he's on a chain.

Tails: Basically, the bosses are all being shuffled.

Sinon, LLENN, Pitohui, and Fukaziroh shoot the boss with their guns.

Kirito: It's about to switch to a long distance attack.

The boss starts pulling its chain. A bunch of players start moving in.

Sonic: Stop! Get back!

As soon as the boss attacks with its chain axe, everybody moves out of the way, and then an SAO player goes down.

Mighty: Oh no!

A yellow light gets shot out of the players Augma and flies up to a drone. Tails gets up to the drone, and tries to hack in, but it says keep out.

Tails: Darn it! I can't get in! It's blocked!

Kirito starts attacking the enemy relentlessly in anger.

Fukaziroh: You're being too pushy!

Then, Dire Tusk uses his spinning chain attack. Sinon shoots her gun to cut the chain. Yuuki slashes him with her sword, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray both spin dash, and Knuckles starts punching.

Kirito: You're going down!

Kirito finishes the enemy off with his final blow with his sword. The boss disappears.

Kirito: Guess he wasn't here today.

The entire field changes back into the regular world.

Sonic: Man, you were pretty ticked off back there.

LLENN: And you were also pretty reckless.

Yuuki: He's more used to VR though.

Kirito: Sorry about that guys.

Then, Yuna appears again, wearing her white coat.

Kirito: Wait a minute!

Sonic: Her again.

Sinon: Who is that?

Sonic and Kirito run up to her.

Sonic: Yuna, wait!

She points somewhere again and then disappears. Tails then flies down to them.

Tails: I couldn't get in. It was blocked. But I know that there is a strange program that is working when specific players are damaged by the boss. Those players must be SAO survivors.

Sonic: I knew it.

Kazuto: Darn it!

Kazuto punches a vending machine as soon as Shino, Karen, Elsa, and Miyu show up.

Kazuto: You guys want something to drink?

They all shake their heads. Kazuto gets a free drink from the vending machine.

Tails: Wait a minute. I think I know what that girl is searching for.

Ray: You do?

Tails: Every time we run into her, she points in a certain direction before she leaves. She might be referring to the Toto Institute of Technology.

Tails opens up a map of where the place is located at.

Tails: Here it is.

Kazuto: Maybe if we come here, we'll find something.

Tails: I just found a picture that shows Eiji here. He seems to be a student here.

Kazuto: That guy. That's the man who designed the Augma, Tetsuhiro Shigemura!

Tails: He was also a developer of SAO. He must know something about the memory problem. I'm sure of it.

Kazuto: You want to visit him tomorrow, Tails?

Tails: Yeah. I think it's time for some interrogation.

Miyu: Oh, I love that.

Yuuki: Me too.

Elsa: Let's bring in a demonic voice changer!

Tails: Sorry about that guys, but this is something that only me and Kirito should investigate on.

Sonic: Aww man. Oh well.


	8. Tetsuhiro Shigemura

The next day, Kazuto and Tails pay a visit to the Toto Institute of Technology to see a presentation for the Augma hosted by Tetsuhiro Shigemura, the developer of the Augma.

Shigemura: The most glaring flaw in the Full-Dive VR device, is the actual full-dive function itself. To be precise, the risks of cutting off one's physical senses in order to play a VR game are incalculable. Needless to say, applications of the full-dive tech aren't nearly limited to games. There's also communication, browsing, digital production, and more. In truth, they can be done with sight, hearing, and even limited tactile information. So instead of a rather dangerous full-dive device, one should choose a safe AR device instead.

Shigemura looks at the time on his watch as the presentation almost ends.

Shigemura: Any questions?

Kazuto and Tails both raise their hands.

Shigemura: Ok, you over there.

Kazuto stands up.

Kazuto: I have a feeling that AR devices contain dangers that aren't in full-dive machines like the AmuSphere. What do you think about that?

Shigemura: As in traffic accidents while wearing such devices?

Kazuto: That's not the case. Can the Augma run a scan through the brain, taking away memories of the user?

Shigemura: I will answer that question next time. That's all for today.

After everyone leaves, Kazuto and Tails visit Shigemura's office.

Kazuto: Let me cut to the chase. Do you happen to know a rank 2 player in Ordinal Scale named Eiji?

Shigemura: I'm not sure.

Tails: He is in your class, right?

Shigemura: I have lots of students in my class.

Tails: Then aren't you aware that SAO survivors are suffering from memory loss when using the Augma? Does the Augma have a hidden function that scans the user's memories while it's being worn?

Shigemura: I thought that Seijirou Kikuoka of the Ministry of Eternal Affairs told me you both just wanted to audit my seminar.

Tails: Pretty soon, they will know about this through security.

Kazuto: When they find out, they will ban the Augma from the public, just like they did with the NerveGear. So, do you really want to follow the same path as your student, Akihiko Kayaba?

Shigemura: I don't really know what both are talking about. Even if memory scanning was possible, how would that be a problem for the survivors losing their memories? There is this saying, blessed are the thoughtful, for they get the better even of their blunders. Wouldn't you both agree that the survivors wish to forget the terrible things that happened inside that game?

Tails: You may be right about that. But I'm sure they just want to forget the bad things, and not the good things.

Shigemura: Next time, you should both get an official appointment. Of course, that doesn't guarantee my schedule will be open for you.

Kazuto and Tails begin to leave.

Kazuto: You build robots here too, right?

Shigemura: We do, indeed. Not like Dr. Robotnik though.

Just as they go out the door, Kazuto catches a glimpse at a picture of Shigemura's daughter, looking just like Yuna from OS. When they head outside, Kazuto calls Kikuoka.

Kikuoka: It's true that Professor Shigemura has a daughter. Well, he had one. She died two years ago.

Tails: Yuna Shigemura, right? She looks just like Yuna the AR idol. But what exactly is he trying to do?

Kikuoka: It's like the professor said, it's probably just counseling for the SAO survivors.

Kazuto: But still, it's possible that the Augma has a dangerous function. Can't you just use your authority to shut down the service?

Kikuoka: But we're up against a huge project linked to the Ministry of Economy, Trade, and Industry. We can't really do anything unless we find proof. It's going to take time though.

Kazuto: But there are lots of SAO survivors among OS players. If they get killed by the bosses from Old Aincrad, there will be more and more cases of memory loss.

Kikuoka: I'll do the best I can to look into it. Klein and his friends all had the same cases. But their injuries are another thing. So, Kazuto, Tails, if you can, try not to play OS. If you both lose your memories too, it could be a problem.

Tails: Not for me and Sonic it won't.

Kazuto hangs up.

Tails: I'll let Sonic know what's up.

Kazuto: Ok.

Tails starts flying away. Kazuto heads to his bike, while Eiji looks down from a high place. Kazuto gets a call from her wife, Asuna.

Kazuto: Hey Asuna.

Asuna: Hi. I just wanted to hear your voice.

Kazuto: Ok. I'm heading home right now, so I'll see you there soon.

Asuna: Ok. I'm a little scared to go outside right now.

Kazuto: Well, I'm in 00-Okayama right now. I'm just 20 minutes away.

Asuna: Ok.

Kazuto heads home.

Kazuto: Hey, I'm back.

Asuna: Welcome back, Honey.

They head upstairs to their room.

Kazuto: So, someone told me that the SAO survivors wanted to forget their memories of that time. That might be true.

Asuna: A lot of bad things happened back there. But those two years of SAO gave us precious memories who make us who we are now.

Kazuto: I agree.

Asuna: Anyway, I'm going to get something for us to drink.

Kazuto: Ok.

Kazuto waits for Asuna. He looks on top of the desk and notices Asuna's diary. He picks it up and reads the latest entry.

Asuna's Journal: To me of tomorrow. It's been a while since I've written inside this journal, but as I probably have forgotten what's happened since I've returned to the real world, I'm going to write about how I feel now. It's already been four years since I've met Kirito. All of my memories with him were like sparkling diamonds to me. Even if I lose more and more memories because of Ordinal Scale, I can still make new memories with both my husband and daughter. My calendar says that I'm going with them to the Saitama mountains to see starts soon, but I have lost my whole memory of the day we made that promise. I've re-read this diary and it says that Kirito will soon give me a present, but I wonder if he will forgive me for forgetting that promise. I want to give him something in return. I'll use the money I have saved up for to get him that gift.

Kazuto's eyes widened.

Asuna's Journal: My beloved Kirito. If I ever forget about him... If I lose all my memories or not make new ones... Just thinking about those thoughts really scares me. I pray that the me of tomorrow will never lose the feelings I have for him right now.

Asuna heads into the room and Kirito closes the journal.

Asuna: It's ok. You can read it.

Kazuto puts the journal back on the desk as Asuna puts the tea on the table. Kirito runs to Asuna and hugs her.

Asuna: Kirito?

Kazuto: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Asuna.

Asuna starts smiling.

Asuna: I love you so much Kirito. Even if my memories are gone, the feelings I have for you will never change, no matter what.

Kazuto: Me too, Asuna. I love you so much. And that will never ever change.

They both kiss.

Kazuto: I promise that I will get your memories back, no matter what the risks are. Just wait a little longer, ok?

Asuna: Ok. I believe in you, Kazuto.

Meanwhile, Tails meets up with Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Mighty, and Ray.

Sonic: Any luck?

Tails: Shigemura said that the SAO survivors want to forget their memories.

Mighty: That does sound like a good reason to take away those memories. But...

Sonic: Maybe it's not just that?

Tails: I have a feeling that the Augma has another dangerous feature. It can probably kill the players just like the NerveGear did.

Sonic: Well, we have to get to the bottom of this, and fast. Tomorrow is Yuna's concert too.

Knuckles: I can't wait for that.

Ray: She's gonna be amazing.

Amy: I can't wait to hear her sing! I just can't!

Knuckles: You sure are a big Yuna fan, huh Amy?

Amy: Of course I am! She's a star!

Sonic: Well, we need to find a way to get back Asuna's memories.

Mighty: Maybe if we keep fighting the old SAO bosses, we might be able to solve this entire problem.

Tails: Yeah! You said it!

Sonic: Then let's go to tonight's events and show those old bosses what we're made of!

Everyone: Yeah!


	9. A Familiar Place

In a snowy environment, Yuna sits with Eiji as a shooting star passes.

Yuna: Wow! It's amazing! Tomorrow's the big day, Eiji. The day that my dream of singing in front of a huge audience comes true.

Eiji: Are you nervous?

Yuna: Nope. I've actually sang to many people which was a small audience. I even got to enjoy myself when doing so. That's the place where I will be the number 1 diva, right?

Eiji: Absolutely. Soon you will be number 1, once and for all.

Yuna: Hey, can you read me that book again?

Eiji: Sure.

Eiji takes out the SAO Incident Report book and reads it to Yuna.

Yuna: So, where are you in this book?

Eiji: I'm not in it. Those of use who couldn't fight aren't worth remembering. I couldn't fight back then, because I was too scared.

Then, Eiji gets a call from Shigemura and the entire environment changes back into a computer room.

Eiji: Yes?

Yuna pouted a little.

Yuna: Jeez, Eiji.

Shigemura: I see that you have taken your time in your job. But we kind of have a problem. Two people are onto us, so you need to hurry.

Eiji: I understand that, sir. I have set up the plan for the final phase. You're gonna remember your promise, right?

Shigemura: Of course. A promise is a promise.

Eiji: Thank you. Also, overtime, Yuna happens to have interests other than singing.

Yuna reads a little bit of Eiji's book.

Shigemura: That's because of her self-preservation program. That must mean the plan is going further.

Eiji: Right.

Later on at night, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, Amy, and Kazuto arrive at the Treasury of Meiji Shrine. They travel along the path with their Augma's on. Yuna follows them, and the touches each of their Augma's, and then they suddenly appear in a familiar place. Kirito is in his OS avatar, and their Augma's are gone. The place shows a big palace, and a flower garden.

Amy: What is this place?

Knuckles: No idea. Looks kind of familiar though.

They spot Yuna.

Kirito: Hey, Yuna? What is this place? Is this a dream or a virtual world?

Yuna: Dreams and virtual worlds are pretty much the same thing if you think about it. As soon as you wake up, everything you thought of becomes an ephemeral memory.

Sonic: Does that make all of that a dream?

Yuna: About you clearing the game, and returning back to the real world? If you open up your eyes, you still could be trapped in Aincrad.

Mighty: You could be right about that, but maybe it's not true.

Kirito: So, it's true. You were in SAO after all. You're Tetsuhiro Shigemura's daughter, right? Why did you send me and Tails to him? What exactly did you need us to do?

Tails: More importantly, why did he steal Asuna and Klein's memories, and what is the Augma really for?

Yuna starts singing a song. Kirito gets a feeling he knows what it is.

Kirito: I've heard that song before.

Yuna: My only dream is to go on and sing. That's all.

Kirito: So how can we save Asuna?

Yuna: To get her memories back, you need to keep defeating the OS bosses to reach a really high rank. Now then, you all must wake up.

She snaps her fingers, and then everyone wakes up back in the real world, in front of a security guard.

Security Guard: Woah there. You guys alright? Guess you were playing that Augma game together. I know it's popular these days, but you should be careful. Don't trip yourselves over.

Sonic: Uh, right.

Mighty: Did we just do a full-dive?

Sonic: I have a feeling I know that place we were just in, even though we were never there.

Tails: The Ruby Palace. Aincrad's 100th floor.

Meanwhile, at the karaoke palace, Asuna and Keiko both sing together. Yui waits to sing with her, and Shino, Rika, Strea, Nijika, Nanairo, Karen, Miyu, Elsa, and Sky talk to Suguha.

Suguha: I can't believe that Asuna lost her memories. If I was there, I would have protected her.

Rika: Silica's kind of feeling responsible though. Also, Klein and his friends all got injured during a battle. We heard that from Mighty and Knuckles.

Strea: It's probably best if you didn't come. Besides, you got your kendo camp to do.

Shino: Kirito so happened to tell players not to fight the SAO bosses, but yet he still continues to fight.

Karen: We actually helped him out.

Miyu: Gotta say, he's really brave.

Shino: In fact, Sonic and his friends also helped out.

Suguha: I'll teach him some kendo moves that he can use in battle, then.

Sky: You're a good sister, Suguha.

Keiko opens the door.

Keiko: Liz! It's your turn now! The concert's tomorrow, so we gotta be ready! Take this!

Keiko hands Rika a microphone and she pulls her inside the room, and they start singing with Asuna.

Suguha: I'm assuming that's their way of cheering her up.

Nijika: Looks like it.

Suguha: Asuna does look like she's enjoying herself.

Nijika: Me and Snow have both been singing duets to each other. In fact, that's what we love to do.

Suguha: That's so sweet.

Meanwhile, Kirito, Sonic, and his friends fight a bunch of SAO bosses.

Tails: There are bosses from Floor's 20 to 30 throughout the city!

Sonic: We're taking them all down tonight!

Kirito: Right!

They continue to fight all of the bosses that appear. The last one they fight is Waheela the Black Wolf. They all give it everything they got. They attack the wolf who turns into black smoke, which charges at its enemies.

Player: Those guys are doing most of the damage. Even Sonic. Awesome.

Yuna appears in a high place.

Yuna: It's time for a special stage everyone! Give it all you got!

Yuna gives everyone a buff.

Amy: Things get serious now!

Yuna watches closely at the battle, with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito. The wolf then makes a spike floor, dealing damage to everyone.

Sonic: Uh oh!

Their health continues to go down, and it stops as soon as it gets to the red.

Tails: That was close.

The spike floor disappears, and the wolf charges at them one more time. Sonic and Kirito both finish it off. The boss disappears, and the map changes back to reality. Kirito's rank changes to 9, Sonic's changes to 6, Tails is 10, Knuckles is 8, Amy is 7, Mighty is 11, and Ray is 12. Eiji appears and claps his hands.

Eiji: Well done. I'm impressed. The Black Swordsman fights with some friends and learns how to fight in this game.

Sonic: Eiji?!

Kirito: You!

Kirito charges at Eiji, trying to attack with his sword, but he then he makes the Black Swordsman trip over. He notices something on his back for a moment.

Knuckles: You punk!

Eiji starts leaving quickly, and Sonic runs after him. As soon as he catches up enough, Eiji punches him hard, making him drop all his rings, and sending him flying back. When Sonic gets back up, he loses him.

Sonic: Darn it.

He runs back to the others.

Sonic: I almost got him, but man, he was strong.

Kirito: Darn!

Kirito gets a message from Eiji, saying that he'll meet him and Sonic during the concert.

Kirito: This doesn't look good.

Later on, Asuna reads her journal, and thinks about what her memories might be. While that's happening, Kazuto practices using the kendo moves Suguha sends to him on video.

Kazuto: Thank you, Suguha. These moves will help me in tomorrow's battle.


	10. Yuna's Concert and Battle with Eiji

The next day, everyone heads to Yuna's first live concert.

Tails: Man, this is gonna be great!

Shino: Yuna's popularity sure is mind blowing.

Keiko: My throat still hurts from singing too much.

Karen: You were really great last night.

Asuna: Thank you for yesterday, Silica.

Keiko: Oh, you're welcome.

Andrew: Too bad Klein couldn't join.

Knuckles: Speaking of which, where are Sonic and Kirito?

Mighty: They said they needed to go to the bathroom.

It turns out they both went to the place where Eiji asked them to meet.

Kazuto: Ok, we're here.

Eiji: You both showed up on time.

Kazuto: You're going to give back Asuna's memories, even if I have to force you to.

Sonic: And it's not going to be pretty if we do.

Eiji: Hold on their, Mr. Black Swordsman and Sonic. You don't have to rush.

Kazuto: And are you Nautilus? The one player who couldn't overcome his fear of death and refused to fight in boss raids?

Eiji: That's not me anymore! It's Eiji now. I'm quite surprised you both know about me.

Sonic: We know someone who does.

Eiji: So seducing the Lightning Flash wasn't enough, and now you are both going after Yuna?

Sonic: What exactly are you plotting?

Eiji: Nevermind. Do you guys really think you can defeat me, the rank 2 player?

Sonic: Actually, you are pretty much outnumbered, even if one of us takes you on.

Eiji: We'll see about that.

They put their Augma's on.

Sonic, Kirito, and Eiji: Ordinal Scale, activate!

Sonic and Kirito both start fighting Eiji. Meanwhile, the concert begins and Yuna starts singing.

Yui: Wow!

Asuna: Here we go, Yui!

While the concert goes on, Shigemura watches from a high place.

Shigemura: I admit that I took advantage of my position as external board director of Argus to give Yuna the NerveGear with SAO. I wanted her to be happy, but it was my fault that she died, because of how blind I was.

Sonic and Kirito continue to fight Eiji. When Kirito swings his sword, Eiji grabs his wrist, and then Sonic uses his spindash, making him jump away.

Eiji: As expected as two who guided players to clear that death game.

Sonic: It's not like beating us will be that easy!

Eiji swings his sword again, letting out smoke to block their sight. They both watch their backs.

Eiji: In the end, people only remember those who fought on the front lines. Weaklings like me and Yuna are not remembered!

Kirito: Wait! You were with her in SAO?!

Eiji: I was!

Eiji appears next to them as they dodge his swing.

Eiji: I was even with her when she disappeared too! You have no idea how I have cursed myself! Even when she was in danger, I couldn't move even an inch!

Meanwhile, back in Shigemura's spot...

Shigemura: It was impossible to save or repair Yuna's brain that was damaged by the NerveGear. However, if I can get memories from other SAO players and combine those fragments, I can use Deep Learning to revive Yuna as an AI.

Back in the battle, Kirito and Sonic once again spot the object on Eiji's back.

Sonic: What is that? Is that how he gets power?

Kirito: An exoskeleton?

Once again back in Shigemura's spot, a ghost of Akihiko Kayaba stands next to him.

Shigemura: The numbers in Ordinal Scale are absolute. Whoever becomes number 1 is invincible. It was you who designed it that way, right Kayaba?

Kayaba: She must be una, which is Latin for one, right? In contrast to the Cardinal System which controlled Aincrad using cardinal numbers, the Ordinal System controls using only ordinal numbers. It seems that you have discovered the system I have discarded during early development of SAO, and now resurrected it in a new game. It's true that the man I was could have done the same thing. But you see, Professor Shigemura, the man I am now believes in the existence of power that can transcend the system itself.

Kayaba disappears. Back in the battle...

Eiji: Who cares if we take memories away from that death game anyway?!

Kirito grabs the exoskeleton and rips it out of Eiji.

Kirito: So this is the secret behind your power!

Sonic: Cheater!

Eiji: Why you!

As Eiji attacks, Sonic and Kirito deliver one last blow. Eiji's health goes down to zero.

Sonic: Unlike you, we aren't ones who deny their past selves just because they suffered one time.

Kirito: Tell us how to get Asuna's memories back!

Eiji starts laughing. Then, Yuna finishes her singing. The song ends and everyone starts cheering. There was a huge silence a while later.

Miyu: Is it over already?

Yuna: That was so fun.

Suddenly, the lights go out and Yuna disappears. Then, everyone's Augma's yellow lights shine, and a bunch of counting numbers appear on the monitor. A notification saying final event appears, and a bunch of SAO bosses appear around the dome.

Eiji: You're too late. Almost all of the SAO survivors are here. We will scan the brains of everyone who has come, and take their memories. Then, we will bring Yuna back to life.

Sonic and Kirito: What?!

Eiji: It's already started, and there's no stopping it now.

Sonic: I hear screaming up there.

Kirito: Let's go!

They both head up to the dome. Kirito calls Kikuoka.

Kikuoka: Here's what I learned from Karmus, the developers of the Augma. Right now, there are drones flying inside the stadium that are equipped with a wireless power feed function that can boost the output of the Augma's themselves.

Kirito: What does that mean?

Kikuoka: When they run that scan, it might be fatal. Even more than just memory loss.

Sonic: You don't mean!

Kikuoka: With a scan that powerful, it can kill nearly all of the people in there. We'll stop the professor, you guys tell everyone to take off their Augma's.

Kirito: But how?

Sonic: Let's get to the others first!

At the place where Asuna, Tails and everyone else is at.

Pitohui: This doesn't look good.

Mighty: What's going on? There are bosses from Aincrad appearing everywhere!

Yuuki: The doors are locked!

Sinon shoots down one a flying mantis boss, and then the Gleam Eyes appears right behind Asuna, Yui, Silica, and Yuuki. Asuna and Yui both feel afraid to fight.

Yuuki: We got this, Asuna.

Then, Sonic uses his spindash at the Gleam Eyes, knocking him away.

Sonic: Everybody alright?!

Kirito: Sorry we're late!

Asuna: Kirito!

Tails: Sonic!

LLENN: Where were you guys?!

Sonic: Long story!


	11. Aincrad's 100th Floor

While the battle inside the dome goes on, Kikuoka tries to look for a way inside.

Kikuoka: Darn, it's all locked. We'll just have to leave the entire venue to Sonic and Kirito. We gotta hurry!

Kikuoka and his agents start heading to where Shigemura is. Shigemura looks behind him and see's Yuna.

Shigemura: Yuna?

Yuna: Dad, you have to stop this now.

Shigemura: But we're almost finished.

Yuna: I don't care.

Shigemura: You are still at the level of AI where your self-preservation program is making you talk like this. Just wait patiently.

Yuna: But Dad...

Shigemura: I'm having an AI protocol running a final test. It's her last test, and she did a fine job.

Yuna: You can't do this! If you run that scan, it may not just take away their memories, but also kill them!

Shigemura: Quiet! Now!

Shigemura starts thinking of the time he first gave his daughter the NerveGear.

Shigemura: If I bring you back to life, I swear I will sell my soul to the devil! Even if that means I follow the same path as Kayaba. I just want to get that moment back.

Meanwhile, Kikuoka and his agents arrive at the door where Shigemura is at. One of the agents tries to get in but it's locked.

Kikuoka: Give me that.

Kikuoka grabs a gun from the agents pocket and shoots the lock. The door opens and everyone heads inside. They don't see Shigemura so far.

Kikuoka: He's not making this easy, isn't he? Find out where that camera is connected.

Shigemura: I guess we're even now, Kikuoka.

Shigemura gets a call from Eiji.

Eiji: I just lost to Kirito and Sonic. All that's left now is to do the simultaneous scan, right? We can finally bring Yuna back.

Shigemura: You still have one more task though.

Eiji: What?

Shigemura: You need to hand over your memories too. You were with Yuna the longest in SAO, right?

A dragon boss appears in front of Eiji.

Eiji: No!

Shigemura: Sorry, but I don't have anymore use for you.

Eiji: You liar! You said I could be with Yuna forever!

Shigemura: So long, Eiji.

Eiji: NOOOOO!

The boss monster defeats Eiji. Meanwhile, everybody finishes taking down the Gleam Eyes.

Strea: There's too many of them!

Amy: How long is this gonna last?

Sonic: No idea.

Then, the Fatal Scythe appears, and uses a slash with his scythe. Then, Yuna appears and blocks the attack with a shield.

Kirito: Yuna!

LLENN: What?

Sonic: What are you doing here?

Yuna: Listen, I need your help, Kirito, Sonic! Soon everyone here will be in danger! As soon as those numbers on the monitor goes up to 10,000, a high output scan will begin, which will damage their brain!

Tails: High output scan?!

LLENN: No way!

Sonic: Everybody take off your Augma's!

Kirito: Hurry! It's dangerous!

So far, nobody in the surrounding area listens.

Knuckles: It's no use! They can't hear us!

Yuna: The reason my dad made all of these event bosses appear was to make sure that everybody would fight them here!

Sonic: What do we do?!

Yuna: That place we were in yesterday was Aincrad's 100th floor!

Kirito: 100th floor?!

Sonic: I knew it!

Yuna: You have to defeat the boss! I'm sure this entire mess will stop once you do! I'm unlocking the full-dive function on the Augma right now! Sit down somewhere!

Tails: The Augma has a full-dive function?!

Yuna: The Augma is another version of the NerveGear, but with limited functions. You gotta hurry, now!

Sonic: We're on it!

LLENN: We're helping too.

Strea: Yeah.

Silica: Count me in.

Mighty: Don't forget about us.

Knuckles: Yeah.

Ray: We are going to win this.

Agil: That last boss is going down.

Yuuki: And I can tell this is gonna be a tough one.

Kirito: Thanks you guys.

Sinon: Let's do this.

Rain: Seven, Snow, are you two ready?

Snow: Yeah. I am.

Seven: He's going down.

Tails: I'll stay here and protect Asuna and Yui.

Kirito: Thanks Tails.

Asuna: Kirito...

Yui: Daddy?

Kirito: It's ok. I will come back home soon. I will save everyone else too. Just trust me and wait a little longer.

Kirito hands Asuna a necklace with a gem looking just like Yui's heart from SAO.

Asuna: Oh Kirito.

Kirito: I will keep my promise when we get back.

Asuna: I believe in you.

Yui: You can win, Daddy!

Kirito: Thanks you two.

Tails: Good luck Sonic.

Sonic: Thanks buddy. Here goes everyone.

Everybody sits down and closes their eyes.

Everyone: Link start!

Then, everyone except Asuna, Yui, and Tails dive into the place where the final boss of SAO appears in. Aincrad's 100th Floor, the Ruby Palace.

LLENN: This is Aincrad's last floor?

Lisbeth: The Ruby Palace.

Agil: I never thought we would ever come here after two years.

Ray: Look!

Everybody looks and see's the boss.

Knuckles: Is that the last boss?!

Pitohui: It's ginormous!

Rain: I've never seen a boss like this before!

Then, the boss attacks Agil with its spear.

Kirito: Agil!

Agil blocks the spear with his axe. The name of the boss shows as An Incarnation of the Radius.

Agil: This is a big one alright!

Sonic: Let's go!

The monster takes its sword and slashes Agil down on the ground.

Agil: Crud!

Then, the monster fires some elemental blasts. Sonic, LLENN, Yuuki, and Kirito dodge it, but the attack sends Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, Pitohui, Fukaziroh, Strea, Rain, Seven, Snow, Lisbeth, and Silica flying back. Kirito attacks the barrier with his sword, and Sonic uses his spindash, and LLENN shoots her assault rifle. Then, the monster shoots a blast, sending Kirito, Yuuki, and Sonic flying back.

Yuuki: This is one hard boss!

Just as the boss attacks them again, Sinon, Pitohui, LLENN, and Fukaziroh shoot their guns at it. Then the enemy shoots a blast at them. Agil, Strea, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray charge at the boss. They quickly react to the spear attack.

Strea: Switch!

Sonic, Kirito, Yuuki, and Rain charge in to attack.

Kirito: Switch!

Seven, Snow, Lisbeth, Silica, LLENN, and Fukaziroh attack, and the barrier gets broken, knocking the boss back a little.

Knuckles: It's broken!

Then, the boss makes a tree grow on top of itself, and a water drop falls onto it. The boss heals itself.

Yuuki: You've gotta be kidding me!

LLENN: A boss that heals itself?!

Mighty: How are we supposed to beat it?!

The enemy then slams its spear on the ground and some giant tree roots attack them. Meanwhile in the real world, the scan numbers are now going over 9,000, and Tails protects Asuna and Yui from the other bosses. Asuna and Yui both hold onto each other in fear.

Yuna: I'm so sorry, Asuna. It's my fault you have lost your memories, because I was a player who died in Aincrad. My dad is trying to take memories of every SAO survivor in order to revive me, by running a high-output scan. If that happens, it might lead to irreparable damage to the brain. And even kill them.

Asuna: No way!

Asuna tries to reach for Kirito's Augma, but Tails stops her.

Tails: Don't!

Asuna: If I take it off, I can save Kirito, but then what about everyone else?

Asuna then starts thinking about SAO. She starts to calm down a little bit.

Asuna: Yuna, I know why you died in SAO. You left the safe zone so that you could fight a monster to clear a floor.

Yuna's eyes widen when she says that.

Asuna: I'm going to do the same thing. Tails, I'm going to help the others.

Tails: Alright Asuna. I'll catch up soon.

Yui: I want to go too.

Asuna: It's too dangerous Yui.

Yui: I don't care! I want to go! I'm going!

Asuna: Are you sure about this? We don't know what the boss is.

Yui: I'm not scared.

Asuna: Ok then.

Asuna and Yui both sit down. They both hold hands, and Yui holds her fathers hand.

Asuna and Yui: Link start!

At the boss fight on the 100th floor, everyone except Sonic, Ray, Silica, Pitohui, Kirito and Snow get stuck.

Mighty: I can't get out! I'm stuck!

Yuuki: Same here!

The ground below Ray, Silica, Pitohui, and Snow rise. They both start getting crushed.

Sonic: Ray!

Kirito: Silica!

When Sonic and Kirito attack, the boss grabs them and gets ready to fire a blast.

Agil: Kirito!

Lisbeth: Silica!

Mighty: Ray!

Knuckles: Sonic!

LLENN: Pito, no!

Silica: No! Stop!

Sinon: I can't reach my sniper rifle!

Kirito: This is bad!

Then, a big blast comes down on the ground and hits the boss really hard, and everybody breaks free. Silica falls starts falling, and she see's Asuna and Yui. She starts crying.

Silica: Asuna!

Asuna: Hang on Silica!

Mighty: I got you Ray!

Fukaziroh: Hang on Pito!

Mighty grabs Ray, Fukaziroh grabs Pitohui, and Sonic grabs Yui from a fall.

Silica: I'm so sorry! It's my fault that this happened!

Asuna: Stop apologizing. It's ok now.

Kirito: Asuna!

Everybody meets with Asuna.

Asuna: I'm sorry I'm late everyone.

Agil: Alright!

Sonic: Glad you came, Asuna. You too, Yui.

Kirito: Are you feeling alright?

Asuna: Yeah. I'm not afraid anymore, so I'm going to fight.

Kirito: That's good.

Sinon starts shooting the boss again with her sniper rifle. Then as soon as the boss was getting ready for another attack, a big magic blasts hits it.

Sonic: Huh?

LLENN: Where did that blast come from?

Everybody looks behind and they see Leafa and Tails flying down together, along with a Spriggan girl with a dagger.

Leafa: Hey Kazuto! Sorry I'm late! This Spriggan right here is Philia by the way.

Philia: Nice to meet you guys!

Tails: Sonic! Kirito! I brought everyone here!

Eugene: This looks like an awesome challenge.

Sakuya: It's not a game though.

Klein: Alright! We're invincible in VR!

Siune: Yuuki!

Yuuki: You guys came!

Klein slashes his sword at the boss, and then Sakuya and Alicia shoot a magic blast. Then a bunch of machine guns get shot at the boss. The bullets came from Dyne, Itsuki, Zeliska, Kureha, M, Behemoth, Ginrou, and Yamikaze.

Kureha: This may be the toughest boss I have ever fought!

Itsuki: No doubt!

Zeliska: We got this!

Dyne: She's a big one!

Sonic: Alright! Now we're talking!

Kirito: They're here?

M: Are you alright LLENN?

LLENN: Thanks M!

Sakuya: There's not much time left!

Klein: We're attacking all at once!

Tails: You guys will need these!

Tails raises a yellow light, and then Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, Strea, and Agil change into their old SAO avatars. Then, Sinon, LLENN, Fukaziroh, and Pitohui change into their GGO avatars, and then Yuuki, Rain, Seven, Yui, and Snow change into their ALO avatars.

Sonic: Woah!

Kirito: These are our SAO avatars.

Pina flies down to Silica.

Silica: Pina! You're here!

Ray: LLENN? Fuka? You are both really short, and Pito is really tall!

LLENN: Wow! You're so cute Yui! With those fluffy ears, and I just noticed that you're smaller than me and Fuka.

Yui: Meow!

Tails: I've just reopened the SAO data storage for you guys. I've also given Sinon, Yuuki, and the others their avatars from ALO and GGO.

Amy: That's great!

Kirito: This will be easy. Maybe.

Tails: And Sonic, I think you'll need these!

Tails tosses down to Sonic, the seven chaos emeralds.

Sonic: The chaos emeralds!

Tails: You ready?!

Sonic: Yeah! Alright everyone, this is where the real fun begins!

Sonic uses the seven emeralds to turn into Super Sonic. Kirito takes out his two swords, the Elucidator and Dark Repulser.

LLENN: Let's go my Darling P!

My Darling P: I'm right here with you, LLENN!

Kirito: Let's go!

Everybody starts attacking. Asuna and Yui use shooting star, Kirito uses Final Revolution, Sinon shoots with her sniper rifle, and then LLENN attacks with her P90. And then a bunch of grenades get shot from Fukaziroh. Mighty, Ray, and Tails all use their spindash, while Knuckles starts punching, and then Super Sonic uses his spindash to knock the boss back really hard.

Rain: Man, that packed a huge punch!

Eugene: It's not over yet!

Eugene, Leafa, Philia, Jun, and Nori attack. They dodge the enemies blasts. The ground below Dyne, Kureha, and Ginrou rise, but they were able to evade the blast and they drop down to the ground.

Zeliska: You alright Kureha?

Kureha: Yeah.

Lisbeth Silica, Snow, Seven, Strea, and Agil then do a massive power attack on the boss. Then, the enemy starts using its healing move.

Asuna: Stop that move!

They all shoot their guns and magic blasts at the enemy, and the healing spell gets cancelled.

Super Sonic: Let's finish this off!

Yuuki: We're gonna win this!

Super Sonic, Kirito, Asuna, Yui, Yuuki, Rain, and LLENN start charging ahead. The boss starts attacking them, and then Leafa and Sinon shoot the vines to counter. Sinon somehow misses.

Sinon: Darn it!

Kirito, Asuna, and Yuuki cut through the vines. When the enemy attacks with her spear, Kirito reacts to it.

Kirito: Switch!

Rain: Here we go!

Rain uses her original sword skill, Thousand Sword Rain. Then, LLENN charges up her P90 for a very powerful blast, and Asuna, Yui, and Yuuki both use their OSS, Mother's Rosario. Then, Kirito uses Starburst Stream. Finally, Super Sonic delivers one last powerful blow with Kirito. The boss monster gets defeated and disappears.


	12. The Last Attack Bonus

After the boss gets defeated, everybody starts cheering.

Super Sonic: We did it!

Tails: Yeah!

Yui: Yay! We did it!

Yui runs to Asuna and hugs her.

Asuna: Thank goodness.

Fukaziroh: Take that final boss!

Then, a light appears above everyone. It turns into a big sword which is SAO's final boss last attack bonus. It slowly falls down into Kirito's arms.

Leafa: A sword?

Kayaba's Voice: This time you have both really cleared the game, Sonic and Kirito.

Kirito: Kayaba?

Everyone looks up when he says his name.

Kayaba's Voice: Now there's just one more thing to do.

Super Sonic: Well Kirito, let's finish this, once and for all.

Kirito: Right.

Back at the dome IRL, the Fatal Scythe hits Yuna into a wall. The boss was just about to attack her, but it suddenly disappears.

Yuna: Huh?

Kirito used the sword to defeat the Fatal Scythe in just one hit. Super Sonic is right next to him. She looks and finds their real bodies sitting over to where they dove in. Super Sonic's rank changes to rank 1, and Kirito's becomes rank 2, and then Yuna's becomes rank 3.

Super Sonic: Ok Yuna, go and put on your performance.

Yuna: Ok.

Yuna heads up to the stage and begins singing. All of the players get buffed up and they all fight against the bosses, then Super Sonic speeds through, killing all of them in one hit, and Kirito is using the ranged attack ability on the sword he got to also kill them. The scan numbers start going down.

Shigemura: No. No! I was so close to reviving you, Yuna! I was almost there! Why?!

Shigemura starts crying. Then, he finds a ghost of her daughter behind.

Yuna's Ghost: Thank you Dad. From now on, I will always be in your heart.

She disappears, and Shigemura gets down on his knees. Kikuoka and his men show up. As the song finishes, Kirito and Super Sonic finally take down all of the bosses of Aincrad. Kirito sheathes his sword, and Sonic changes back to normal. They both disappear, and everyone wakes up after diving.

Kirito: Great performance, Yuna.

Sonic: You really had in rolling.

Yuna: Thank you.

Suddenly, Yuna starts glowing.

Tails: What's going on?

Yuna: The data for my body was based off of Aincrad's 100th floor boss. The language engine is what gave me the ability to move. But since the boss has been defeated, its saved data will reset. So I guess this is goodbye.

Mighty: No way!

Yuna: I really enjoyed myself. I finally got to fulfill my dream of singing in front of a massive audience. Dreams really do come true. And Asuna, I have something to return to you. The fear of death has caused you to lose your memories. But since you overcame that fear, I'm sure it will return to you.

Yuna touches Asuna's Augma and then she slowly starts to remember everything that happened in SAO. Yuna disappears. Eiji enters the dome.

Yuna's Voice: You remembered my dream, right?

Eiji begins to cry in tears. Then, everyone begins to get flashbacks of Yuna singing back in SAO.

Sonic: She's a real star.

Amy: I know. She's amazing.

A few days later, the news goes on about Ordinal Scale at Yuna's concert. Shigemura said that it was a surprise event, and he has announced that he was going to resign as CEO of the company that made the Augma. In Andrews Cafe in the real world...

Ray: Real glad you're back Klein.

Shino: You sure you're ok?

Ryoutarou: The other guys are fine too. But man, that sure was nuts. That's why I would rather stick to VR instead.

Rika: But Klein, there's a bigger chance of meeting girls through AR.

Ryoutarou: It's not a big deal. Games aren't about meeting girls anyway.

Andrew: So is that supposed to be a joke about me and my wife? You wasted the ticket I gave you, you know.

Andrew gives Ryoutarou his steak and hitting his broken arm in a cast with it.

Ryoutarou: Oww! Careful dude!

Suguha: By the way, me and Kotone brought souvenirs.

Strea: So where did you even go?

Suguha: I went to Romantic Connections Marshmallow Shimane.

Suguha takes out a box and opens it, showing them the marshmallow pastries.

Ray: Wow! Sweet!

Mighty, Ray, Ryoutarou, and Strea take a marshmallow.

Karen: So where are Kirito, Asuna, Yui, Sonic, and Tails?

Suguha: Well, Kirito, Asuna, and Yui are spending time together as a family. Seeing shooting stars.

Knuckles: Sonic and Tails are probably chilling out somewhere also.

Rika: Well, forget about them right now.

Ryoutarou: What a jerk! Kirito doesn't bother showing up to celebrate his best friend getting discharged! Same goes for Sonic and Tails!

Andrew then grabs Ryoutarou's drink.

Andrew: Ok, so I'm going to charge only you today then. Just because of that ticket.

Ryoutarou: I thought it was free! You're such a greedy merchant!

Nijika: Oh boy.

Sky: I know. It's too much.

Everybody starts laughing.

Andrew: So, I wonder if you'll meet any cute girls now that ALO's reopened.

Ryoutarou: Not a chance!

At Mt. Doudaira, Kazuto, Asuna, and Yui all have a tent set up, and they sit down together, waiting for the shooting stars.

Asuna: I never thought that the three of us would be here together.

Kazuto: I know. You remember our promise we made in Aincrad, right?

Asuna: I remember that we would give each other presents.

Asuna gives Kazuto and Yui each a present. She gives both of them small goodiebags of sweets.

Asuna: This is for you, Kirito.

Kazuto: Thank you Asuna.

Asuna: And this is for you, Yui.

Yui: Thank you Mommy.

Asuna takes out the necklace Kazuto gave to her.

Asuna: Well? Aren't you going to put it on?

Kazuto's face brightens, and he takes the necklace, and gently puts it around Asuna's neck. They both are about to kiss, but then...

Yui: Look! Shooting stars!

They all look up, and the shooting stars appear.

Asuna: Wow.

Yui: It's so pretty!

Kazuto: Make a wish, Yui.

Yui starts making her wish. Then, Kazuto and Asuna both kiss. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails look at the shooting stars from another spot.

Sonic: Way past cool.

Tails: Yeah. We had one heck of an adventure, just like back from Aincrad.

Sonic: I know. Sure was awesome.

Amy appears.

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: Well, let's get going Tails!

Tails: Ok!

Sonic and Tails both run away.

Amy: Wait up! Sonic!

Meanwhile, Kikuoka takes Shigemura somewhere.

Shigemura: I appreciate that I wasn't charged for any crime, but where exactly are you taking me?

Kikuoka: I was very interested in the AI that you made. It feels like I've seen how far a top-down AI can go. But I believe in something else as well. As head of the Shigemura lab, which produced Akihiko Kayaba and Nobuyuki Sugou, there is something that I would like you to see.

They arrive at a computer room, with another person in there.

Shigemura: Mr. Kikuoka, what exactly is this?

Kikuoka: Welcome to Rath.

Sonic the Hedgehog and the Black Swordsman will return.


End file.
